Enter a Ggirl aka The Star of Death
by Mrs. Duo Maxwell
Summary: The G-boys have a new team member a girl and child hood friend of Duo's.
1. Chapter1

Bang! There was a loud explosion near a colony just a little further ahead. "Hey Maxwell isn't that the colony your girlfriend's on?" asked Chang Wufei from the cockpit of his Shenlong gundam. "She's not my girlfriend Wufei!" yelled Duo Maxell from the cockpit of his Deathscythe Hell Gundam. "But that's the colony she's on, yes, jet boosters activate!" with the powerful blast from his jet boosters Duo shot off towards the colony leaving Wufei and the other three pilots behind. "Not his girlfriend huh?" asked Quatre from the cockpit of his Sandrock gundam. "If he says she's not his girlfriend we should believe him, guys." Came Trowa's voice from his Heavyarms gundam. "Just end this conversation now it's all you guys have talked about since Lady Une told use that she would be joining our team." Said Heero from the cockpit of his Wing 0 gundam. "Let's just go after him. We are supposed to get her together after all." "Right!" said the others. Jet Boosters Activate!" they all yelled together. They sped off after Duo. They caught up with him just as there was another explosion from the colony. "Danielle!" yelled Duo as his and the other gundams all stopped. Suddenly they all saw a gundam shoot out of the smoke. "Yah that was fun! You guys ready for round two or are you going to chicken out? I'm ready any time you are! Bring it on!" came a girl's voice from the gundam. A bunch of Mobil Suites shot out of the smoke. "Come here you annoying little brat!" yelled the pilots. "Danielle are you o.k.?" asked Duo. "Oh. Hey Duo! What's up? When did you get here?" "Hey don't act like you forgot we were here." Yelled the pilots I had been fighting before. "Come on bring it on." I called. "Danielle cant you go anywhere without getting into trouble?" "Guess not." "Kid" I dodged a hit from one of the enemy MS's and countered with a kick to the stomach of that had attacked me. 


	2. chapter2

Bang! There was a loud explosion near a colony just a little further ahead. "Hey Maxwell isn't that the colony your girlfriend's on?" asked Chang Wufei from the cockpit of his Shenlong gundam. "She's not my girlfriend Wufei!" yelled Duo Maxell from the cockpit of his Deathscythe Hell Gundam. "But that's the colony she's on, yes, jet boosters activate!" with the powerful blast from his jet boosters Duo shot off towards the colony leaving Wufei and the other three pilots behind. "Not his girlfriend huh?" asked Quatre from the cockpit of his Sandrock gundam. "If he says she's not his girlfriend we should believe him, guys." Came Trowa's voice from his Heavyarms gundam. "Just end this conversation now it's all you guys have talked about since Lady Une told use that she would be joining our team." Said Heero from the cockpit of his Wing 0 gundam. "Let's just go after him. We are supposed to get her together after all." "Right!" said the others. Jet Boosters Activate!" they all yelled together. They sped off after Duo. They caught up with him just as there was another explosion from the colony. "Danielle!" yelled Duo as his and the other gundams all stopped. Suddenly they all saw a gundam shoot out of the smoke. "Yah that was fun! You guys ready for round two or are you going to chicken out? I'm ready any time you are! Bring it on!" came a girl's voice from the gundam. A bunch of Mobil Suites shot out of the smoke. "Come here you annoying little brat!" yelled the pilots. "Danielle are you o.k.?" asked Duo. "Oh. Hey Duo! What's up? When did you get here?" "Hey don't act like you forgot we were here." Yelled the pilots I had been fighting before. "Come on bring it on." I called. "Danielle cant you go anywhere without getting into trouble?" "Guess not." "Kid" I dodged a hit from one of the enemy MS's and countered with a kick to the stomach of that had attacked me.  
  
Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be nice.  
  
He went flying back and hit two of the other pilots. They began to fire there guns. "Not going to work you think just because you're firing at me I'm going to back down no way. I have a few weapons of my own." I called using a shield to block the firing. "Death Weapons on-line! Death Plasma energy cannon activate!" my energy cannon appeared and I got ready to shoot it. "Danielle you cant fire that thing here it's to close to the colony you'll kill everyone!" yelled Duo as he fired his machine cannon to stop one of the pilots from hitting me. "Oh you are no fun Plasma energy cannon deactivate" I said and my weapon disappeared. "We'll do this your way then. The safe way." "She have a problem doing things the safe way?" asked Trowa. "Sometimes she can be worse than me." 


End file.
